


A Vampire's Plan

by bleibend (mari681)



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-19
Updated: 2018-12-30
Packaged: 2018-12-31 12:11:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,891
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12132234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mari681/pseuds/bleibend
Summary: Vampire!Newt, not evil, but dark, with plans of his own. And they include Percival Graves - but does the director have plans of his own?Set after 'Fantastic Beasts' the movie. Complete as-is, but with the possibility of more.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So. This is the bunny that dragged my mind away for a while. Blame it! :p  
> I'm thinking of doing more in this world/setting/au. I rather like it. Thoughts?

The reason he kept his eyes downcast wasn’t what most thought – he wasn’t shy. No, the reason he kept his eyes downcast was because of how unnerving he had been told his stare was. Icy blue eyes that saw right through you, those who knew him said. Icy blue eyes with death behind them, was what those he had hunted down said.  
  
Oh, He was no Grindelwald, he would cheerfully admit – people were sheep, but they needed a delicate touch, just as his creatures did.  
  
And that was the real reason he came to America. Terrified sheep would flee to the first hand that offered them grain.  
  
Revealing Grindelwald was just the cherry on top, really. It was too easy. Polyjuice disguised many things, but not dueling styles. Not the way a person held a wand. He hadn’t been sure at first, but after the obscurial incident, oh, it was all too obvious. All too familiar.  
  
But it worked. He gained a blind eye from MACUSA. His creatures were all back in the case. And he had plenty of adventure to enable him to finish his book. And, when Newt Scamander came back to New York, the world would be his.  
  
~~~  
  
He kept his eyes firmly fixed on his prize, as the ferry neared. All he wanted was New York City – and then, after that, well… Well, who knew?  
  
Almost absentmindedly, Newt reached down just as the latch on his suitcase popped open, and he closed it with a soft click. There was no reason for Nif to be out, much less any of his other creatures. They had all been released for a romp on the ancestral grounds, much to his mothers’ delight – she always claimed they ran roughshod over her gardens, but he had more than once throughout his career caught her spoiling them rotten. In fact, he was surprised none of the bowtruckles attached themselves to her yet.  
  
But, that was then. He shouldn’t – couldn’t – let himself get distracted. Queenie and Tina were easy enough to get around, and Jacob so much more so, bless his muggle heart, but, Percival Graves? Now, that man was a creature of a different breed all together. Not even a full year, and he was insisting on meeting “the man who bested Grindelwald when all of my aurors couldn’t”.  
  
And, oh, Newt didn’t have any objections to that, none at all. Grindelwald as Percival Graves had been interesting, but the actual man was downright delicious.  
In more ways than one.  
But he was also oh so dangerous to Newts plans.   
Decidedly so.  
~~~  
  
“Newt!”  
  
Newt smiled broadly, pulling up his strongest occulumency shield, as he heard the chorus of familiar voices – two higher than the third, and turned, arms open. “Tina, Queenie!” As they embraced him, he nodded over their shoulders at the bulky man following behind them more sedately. “Jacob. Good to see all of you.”  
  
The two girls pulled back, and Queenie wrapped herself around his arm. “Oh, Newt. We missed you. Have you heard?” And she looked up at him, before smiling warmly at Jacob. “Picquery is considering no-maj integration, on a case-by-case basis, thanks to you and Graves. Such a dear man, he is. Oops.” And she looked back up at Newt. “Of course, he denies any involvement, but we all know the truth.”  
  
“Give the poor man some room.” Tina said dryly, shaking her head. “I’m sure Newt would like to hear all the latest gossip – over supper.” The last was said with an obvious warning, and it was amazing how quickly Queenie detached from Newt, and switched to hang off Jacob.  
  
“You’re no fun, Tee.” Queenie said, pouting. “When did you get so grown up?”  
  
Tina sighed, shaking her head at Newt. “See what I have to deal with? She has been twice as bad as ever since you’ve left.”  
  
“Girls.” Jacob interrupted, a smile on his face – and Newt could have kissed the man for his next words. “Shouldn’t we be getting out of the public walkway?”  
  
Queenie brightened. “Oh, yes! Thank you, love.” and she plopped a kiss on Jacobs’ cheek. “Newt, you wouldn’t believe it. We found the most darling apartment, and for a pittance, too. No-maj, but the lady who owns the block is such a dear. Didn’t even bat an eye at Jacob moving in with us. And there’s a guest room for you, though I know you prefer your case.”  
  
“Well,” Newt drawled with a warm grin, “Shouldn’t you be showing it to me, then?”  
  
“Come along.” Tina replied, linking arms with him. “Come into our parlor, said the spider to the fly.”  
  
And Newt had to bite back a laugh at that. Spider to the fly, indeed. More like sheep to the wolf.  
~~~  
They had a nice tea, the four of them, then Newt made his excuses to go down into his case. Made excuses - ‘The creatures are temperamental from the trip.’ - as to why Jacob couldn’t come visit old friends. And it was true – but not the entire truth. No, most definitely not.  
  
After all, what would two properly raised witches, and a superstitious muggle, say if they knew that dear, sweet, unassuming Newt Scamander would much rather have something other than biscuits and tea? If they knew how he had vials and vials of blood in stasis charms – and not creature blood, at that?  
  
No, not even if he tried to claim it was due to a youthful misadventure would they be likely to trust a vampire. And that would completely ruin his plans.  
~~~  
The next few weeks saw Newt roaming through the halls of the MS department, apparently aimlessly. But he was watching from down turned eye lashes. It was amazing what people let slip when they didn’t count you as a threat. Newts’ face – or rather, blue coat and beat up suitcase – was well-known to the entire MACUSA community, after the Grindelwald debacle.  
  
The director is on a rampage again.  
Graves is grumpy, keep out of his way.  
The Vault is in chaos, still.  
Picquery is up in arms. The boss refuses to take time off.  
  
Newt was so engrossed in the rumors that he, amazingly, didn’t notice the figure standing in front of him, arms crossed – until he ran right into him.  
  
It was a good thing strong arms came to hold Newt upright and straight, away from the man. Otherwise, Newt likely would have given into his instincts, as rare as that was. “I...I’m s...sorry.” Newt stuttered, not looking up. Carefully ignoring the odd need to scent this man. “I wasn’t looking.”  
  
“That much is obvious.” came the familiar, yet strangely phrased voice. “Do you ever look?”  
  
Newt made the mistake of looking up. Bugger. Why the bloody hell was he so affected by this one man? This one human? “D...director Graves. I’m so sorry.”  
  
Graves shook his head. “Percy. Percival, if you must.” Then he let go of Newt. “After all, you did help save me.”  
  
“Oh, I didn’t do much.” Newt demurred, taking a step back for safety. “Not much at all.” He had to hide a smirk. Finally, someone other than his family took him seriously. And this man, of all people? How perfect.  
  
“I beg to differ.”  
  
Newt couldn’t help but look up at that tone of voice. So… deliciously full of emotion. “I...”  
  
Percy nodded briskly, as if having decided something. “So. I have a favor I must ask.” and he took a deep breath. “We have a section full of creatures in stasis, creatures and eggs both. Would you come look them over?”  
  
“Of course you do.” Newt couldn’t help the tone of disgust he knew was obvious. “You people have no bloody idea how to treat anyone different than you. Much less creatures that appear to be mere dumb animals.” He took a deep breath before continuing, trying to keep his temper – and fangs – in check. “I will, under the sole condition you allow me to keep any and all I wish. No questions asked, permits freely given.”  
  
“I was planning on it.” Percy said, mildly. “We don’t have the facilities or training needed to keep them.”  
  
“You don’t keep them.” Newt bristled, unable to stop himself. “They only stay with me until they can return to their natural habitats. The ones that choose to stay, or are unable to fend in the wild, I help. Not keep.”  
  
Newt was surprised when Percy merely smiled. “Well, come on, then.”  
~~~  
Newt absentmindedly reached a hand up to pet the snake around his neck. Well, snake was such a general term, he mused.  
He wasn’t lying, though.  
A basilisk was a snake, of sorts. And such a baby shouldn’t be away from a heat source, much less exposed to such harsh magic as a stasis charm.  
  
He ignored the sideways glance Percy cast him as he settled into a chair in the corner of the office. “You wanted a report on the vault?”  
  
“A written one will do.” Percy commented, leaning against the edge of his desk. “I hope you do know what that is around your neck.”  
  
“A basilisk.” Newt shrugged. He didn’t see any reason to hide it. “And if you know that, you also know he isn’t any danger.”  
  
Percy raised an eyebrow, and thought for a second before responding. “Not to others, perhaps. But your reputation would be ruined if it got out you were consorting with dark creatures.”  
  
Newt actually laughed at that. How cute. The big bad auror was trying to protect him. “What reputation?” he asked, when he finally gained his breath back. “I’ve worked with dragons, ransacked Egyptian tombs, broke bread with cannibalistic tribes, even stole from various ministries. Why do you think the British liaison wasn’t more thrilled to see me?”  
  
To Newts’ surprise, Percy smirked, something that would have been more at home on Grindelwalds’ face. “There’s the fire I was told about. I was starting to doubt some of your brothers’ tales.”  
  
“Theseus?” Newt paled at that, no mean feat. “Oh, bloody hell.” How had he forgotten? The problem with adoring older brothers, especially ones that were aurors, was that they tended to gossip. “Don’t tell anyone, but he is such a pest, sometimes.”  
Really. How was he going to fool the man into thinking he was harmless when Thee decided to blab his mouth off?  
  
“Yes, I imagine so. During the war, I often wanted to toss him off one of your dragons. I shudder to think what living with him was like.”  
  
Newt looked down, if only to hide his grin. If only the auror knew what his family was like. It would be entirely accurate to say that Newt wasn’t the dark sheep. His mother, being a breeder of hippogriffs, had a rather… predator-like viewpoint herself. Both Newt and Theseus had been raised alongside the hippogriffs, often watched by them when their mother was otherwise busy. Such an unconventional upbringing had instilled certain traits in both of them.  
  
No, their father was the odd one. A gentle soul, even. Newt could remember being sung to at night, lullabyes and traditional wizard love ballads. But he had caught dragonpox when Newt was just five, and succumbed to it soon after. After all, even vampires are mortal, if they refuse to feed on human blood. A forgotten fact for most magicals, but while animal blood can sate a vampire, it lacks the vitality they need to be immortal.  
  
“I lived for the day he first went to Hogwarts.” Newt admitted, with an easy grin. “I know mother often wondered where she had gone wrong with him.”  
  
Percy glanced up to the clock, then sighed. “I have to run, I’m afraid. Meeting with Picquery.”  
  
“Refuse to use vacation time?” Newt asked, before he could stop himself.  
  
“Where did you hear that?” Percy glanced at him sharply.  
  
Newt caught how his eyes went cold for just a second. Hmm… So the director wasn’t quite as amiable as he seemed. Good, good. “It is all over the building, didn’t you know?”  
  
He watched with hidden pleasure as Percy visibly bristled, his magic spiking in anger. “No.” he snapped. “I didn’t.”  
  
“Oh.” Newt widened his eyes, as if in surprise. “I’m sorry, then. You shouldn’t have heard from me.”  
  
“No, I’m glad you told me.” Percy softened, just a little. “Can you find your way back to the exit? I know the building is a maze, but...”  
  
Newt interrupted, glad for the excuse to be left unattended. “I can.” he grinned, knowing full well his next words would be taken as a joke. “Go and murder someone, and I promise you will feel better.”  
  
As he expected, Percy laughed, and left with a nod.  
  
As soon as the man was gone, Newt relaxed back into the chair with a sigh. Merlins’ teats. The man was difficult to read. Fun to spar with, but oh so terribly dangerous. There was a dark edge, even more than could be attributed to his ordeal, to him that Theseus hadn’t mentioned at all. Not that he had said much about Percival Graves in the first place. One odd thing about their family was that both brothers tended to be terribly… possessive, considering how free they were with information about each other. Friends, lovers, even pets had been jealously kept secrets, and the cause of many a spat between the two.  
  
And Theseus knew Newt well. All too well.  
~~~  
“Arty!” came the sing-song tone that made Newt grind his teeth. “Where is my favorite baby brother.”  
  
“Your only baby brother.” Newt snapped from the kitchen, coming out and wiping flour white hands on his pants. “What in Salazars’ name are you doing here, Theseus? Ruining all my fun?”  
  
Theseus smirked. “Aw, shucks. I knew you loved me.”  
  
Newt hissed from between his teeth. “Shut it. You’ve been spending too much time around your American friends, if thats’ what you think.” And at the widening smirk on Theseus’ face, Newt knew he had made a mistake. “Bugger.”  
  
“Yes, bugger, Newt.” Theseus’ smirk turned into a grin. “Speaking of my American friends, do you have anything you would like to tell me?”  
  
“No.” Newt bit out. “Nothing at all.”  
  
“I don’t know...” Theseus trailed off, pretending to think. “A certain auror I know seems awfully taken with you. Considering your history, it’s quite peculiar.”  
  
Newt tossed his hands up, and turned to go back into the kitchen. “Too far, Thee. I take it you’re staying for supper?”  
  
Theseus sighed, but allowed the change of subject. “Do you even have to ask?”  
~~~  
After supper, the brothers sat back in their chairs, aptly balancing them on the hind legs. “So, Thee.” Newt started, swirling his glass, and staring at the patterns it created in the dark red blood. “How did you find me so quickly this time? I just rented this apartment this afternoon.”  
  
“Apartment?” Theseus teased, holding his own matching glass still. “So American.” the older sighed, sobering up. “More of a matter of why, I’m afraid.”  
  
“Mother?” Newt asked with a sigh of his own.  
“Yes, Mother.” Theseus nodded.  
“What does she want this time? I was just at the manor a few days ago.” Newt gulped the last of his blood, before standing up. “Hold that thought. I ne...”  
  
“Sit down, Newt.” Theseus commanded. “No, you don’t to get gorge to insensibility to get out of this conversation. I know you.”  
  
“Fine.” Newt knew he was pouting, but he sat down on the floor with a thump. “What is it?”  
  
“Graves.”  
“A distraction.”  
“Really?”  
“Yes.”  
“A toy?”  
“Yes.”  
“A shag?”  
“Yes.”  
“A mate?”  
“Yes… No!” Newt shot up, shoulders hunched. If he had a tail, it would be twitching with suppressed fury. “How dare you use those tricks on me, in my own territory?”  
  
Theseus shook his head, not batting an eyelash. “Really, brother dearest. You are all too easy to get with that one. How could I resist?” Then he stood up, and drained his glass in one smooth motion before sitting it down. “Mother will be pleased. She wanted to throw a ball on your birthday.” then he grinned at Newts’ aghast look. “Be happy, little brother. She doesn’t have any reason to plan one now...” and he trailed off, starting to turn to apparate, then paused. “Of course,” he added “She’ll have a bonding to plan. Even better!” And this time he did apparate, just in time to miss the burst of green light that splattered against the wall he had been standing in front of.  
  
“Dammnation!” Newt cursed, sinking back to the floor. They would ruin it all, the imbeciles. Percy needed a delicate touch, not the roughshod meddling of his brothers. The he firmed his chin. He would just have to accelerate his plans a tad. And be less subtle. There was no way he was letting his mother, of all people, interfere.  
~~~  
Graves blinked as he stepped through his office door. Then blinked again. “Newt?” he asked, quietly, as he noticed the curled up form sleeping in one of his two guest chairs. That couldn’t be comfortable. For one, the chairs were charmed to be rock-hard, so any guests wouldn’t be tempted to spend more time than needed in his office. Then, slightly louder, “Scamander, wake up.”  
  
The boy stretched, and sat up with a yawn as he rubbed his eyes. “S...sorry, Director Graves.” And he straightened, untucking his feet from under him. “I needed to talk to you. Didn’t mean to fall asleep, but Thee was over last night.”  
  
“Percy.” Percy reminded the boy mildly. “And your brother didn’t let you sleep? Figures, the brat.” he shook his head, and moved over to his desk, sitting on the edge where he had a good view of the room (and the admittedly rather cute boy.). “What was so important.”  
  
Newt blushed. “Well...”  
  
“Spit it out.” Graves sighed at the taken-aback look on Newts face, before softening his voice. “I’m sorry, that was uncalled for. What can I do for you?”  
  
“I have a confession.” Newt looked down at the floor.  
  
“Worse than smuggling a nundu into American borders?” Percy asked, well aware that amusement colored his voice. He just couldn’t help but… grow fond of Newt. “What could you have done?”  
  
Newt moved a hand up, and Percys’ heart sank as Newt folded down the collar of his coat. Oh. Oh. That explained so much. But how? How did such a sweet boy become a…  
  
“You know what this is, don’t you.” It wasn’t a question Newt asked, Percy realized. Or, rather, it wasn’t the question he asked that he wanted an answer to.  
  
“No one needs to know.” was Percys’ gruff answer. “You told me in confidence.” then he forced a smile, and a teasing tone of voice, even though he felt like crying for Newt. “As long as I don’t have to clean up dead bodies after you.”  
  
Percy froze as Newt sniffled, and stiffened further as the magizoologist rushed to bury his head in Percys’ chest. Slowly, awkwardly, Percy patted his back.  
~~~  
After that, it didn’t take long. Percy slowly grew to trust Newt. Sure, it took a few little white lies. But within a few weeks, Percy was taking tea with Newt in his suitcase – not even batting an eye when Newt cracked open a vial of blood and poured it in his own tea cup.  
  
“So.” Percy commented mildly, sipping from his tea. “A little birdy told me you applied for the aide position Seraphina has open. Grand designs?”  
  
Newt looked down, eyes staring at the floor. So. His plans were right on track. “No, no. Just...” And Newt sighed. “My visitor visa will run out soon. I need some form of employment if I wish to stay.”  
  
Percy put his cup down. “How will you take care of your critters? I know for a fact that Seraphina expects her aids to work just as many hours as she does. And she works ninety or more hours a week. “  
  
“I’ll make it work.” Newt said, sighing. “Somehow.”  
  
“What if I were to offer you a job?” Percy asked, abruptly. “I think ‘Auror wrangler’ has a nice ring to it.”  
  
Newt bit his lip, looking down once more, just to hide the triumph in his eyes. This was what he wanted. A reason to be seen in the ministry every single day. “What would I do?” Newt asked as he looked up at Percy, eyes blank of anything except curiosity. “I refuse to take an empty job.”  
  
Percy laughed at that. “Oh, no. Newt, if anything, you’d be doing me a favor by taking it!” He shook his head. “On paper, you would function as my personal assistant...” Percy held up a hand to forestall any protests, before continuing. “But in reality, you would be my equal. The aurors are like children, really. I need someone to remind them to eat, to get them to finally fill out their own damn paperwork, and to, in a pinch, go out in the field on creature-related cases.”  
  
It was Newts turn to laugh. “Sounds like you are proposing marriage.”  
  
“Would you accept?”  
  
That actually threw Newt off. He hadn’t been expecting that, especially not so soon. “W… what?” he stuttered, confusion real this time. “Why?”  
  
“Oh, dear Newt.” Percy smiled at him. “How are you so oblivious? When I asked your brother, all he said was ‘finally’, and warned me you wouldn’t believe me.”  
  
Newt took a deep breath, and held it for a good minute. Then he sighed. This wasn’t the end of the world – this was actually what he had wanted. But to be outmanuvered in his own game? He grinned. Yes, yes. Percy was just the kind of person he needed. “Oh. Of course I will marry you!” And he slipped around the table to sit on Percy’s lap, pressing a light kiss to his cheek. “I was just surprised, that’s all luv.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Like I said before, may be continued, may not be.

At times, Newt loved his inheritance. It allowed him to do a million things that a typical wizard wouldn’t – and he wasn’t just interested in the money. No, he was grateful for the ability to not work, but what he loved the most was his genetics. His father had been a vampire, and while he hadn’t drank human blood – and died from that quirk – Newt, who had been raised among hippogryffs, had no such compunctions.

Humans were sheep. There were a few good ones, more interesting than the rest, like his mother, and his dueling tutor, but for the most part, they were boring. Such squalid, dull, _ordinary_ lives – even the wizards and witches. Which was why, when offered the bread and wine of the ritual greeting of the tribe said to hold the secrets of the Nundus, Newt partook in the gesture.

Yes, he _strongly_ suspected that the bread had ground bones in it – and _knew_ the wine was blood – but he could also tell that it was the blood of a muggle. It lacked the vitality of wizard blood, for one thing. Not only that, but it smelled fresh, and more importantly, clean. Muggle blood wasn’t his favorite, but as long as it was disease free, he was willing to make _some_ sacrifices. Admittedly, he was also beyond interested in Nundus. No one could tame a nundu – in fact, this tribe was the only one even rumored to keep Nundus in captivity. Which was the main reason he was willing to choke down the muggle blood.-+p

And the tribe had been beyond welcoming, making sure he had everyone he needed; water for the night, plenty of furs for his covers, and a rather soft leaf-filled mattress roll. Newt hadn’t had the heart to tell them he had everything he needed to be comfortable in his suitcase.

Newt was beyond delighted, however, when a warm ball of fluff plopped right into his lap. While he studied magic creatures, he still adored cats. Any animal, really. And this was a gorgeous specimen. Sleek fur, with the coloring of a leopard, and a small turquoise colored stone on a silver collar around its’ neck.

Newt took a second look, as a small flash of magic on the collar caught his eye. He hadn’t seen any other cats in the vicinity of the tribe, and no dogs, either. That was rather odd for a nomadic tribe in this area. Newt turned the collar on the cats’ neck around so that the stone faced up, and held his free hand over it, closing his eyes.

He pulled his hand back only a second after he sank his magic into the gem, and shook it out, eyes opened wide as he stared at the delicate looking collar with respect. That was _nasty_. There was a level of sophistication to the spell that he wouldn’t have expected from such a remote people.

The cat tilted its’ head, almost smirking, and stepped off Newts’ lap to sit in front of him.

Newt gaped at it, his mind connecting the dots. “No.” he breathed out, in near disbelief. It couldn’t be. And yet… he closed his eyes once more as he reached out to the cat, this time his fingers feeling under the collar. He ignored the little spikes of electricity which, while they hurt, weren’t fatal as he wasn’t _trying_ to interfere with the collar.

It was. His eyes opened as he stared at the creature in front of him. He fumbled for his notebook and quill, not taking his eyes away from the leopard.

That was how the tribes folk found him the next morning, sitting cross legged, but head and shoulders hunched over his notebook, sound asleep. They laughed as they saw the beast sitting watch over him. In hushed voices, they spoke among themselves in their native tongue.

They scattered as the chieftan came up and shoved through them. “So, little one.” he boomed in his native tongue. “You see why we didn’t need to tell you the secret, yes?”

Newt woke up with a start, the quill slipping from his hands. “Y…you.” He stammered in english. Then, as he woke up, he switched to the tribal language. “Is it the Nundu, this leopard-spotted cat?”

The other nodded, and came to sit across from Newt, picking up the cat and depositing him in the englishmans’ lap. “Yes. My many-times great ancestor discovered that they could be domesticated – if the plague breath was cleaned. _Her_ father had devised an area ritual to cleanse the breath of any that entered a specific area. That ritual could only be preformed once by a person and only lasted 12 moons. She devised a way to attach it to a stone and make it permanent. The stone, however, could only cover an area of about 5 paces. Not enough.”

“What did she do then?” Newt asked, entranced. He was absent-mindedly petting the miniaturized Nundu as he listened.

“She put the Nundu into a deep sleep. Then had one of our metal workers devise a collar of thick steel rings around its’ neck. She enfolded a wizards-space spell into it, and depolarized it, so that the nundu was made as small as that one you are holding, collar and all. Then, after attaching the stone to the collar, she woke the nundu up.”

Newt blinked as he took it in. “Will you teach me?” he asked eagerly.

The chieftain only smiled.

~~~

Percy blinked slightly, staring at his husband seated on the floor in front of him. Then he stared at the cat in his lap, hand going to finger the small diamond attached to its’ collar. “Do you mean to tell me…”

Newt only smirked at him. “Why else do you think I always insist you take Gryff with you to the office? Nundus’ breaths aren’t their only weapon, you know. And Gryff is smarter than a kneazle.” Newt laughed now, his face becoming more relaxed. “Smarter than some of your aurors, too, luv. Did you know, I caught Auror Swanson trying to feed his paperwork to Gryff?”

“Really?” Percy shook his head, amused. He was all too used to these quick changes of subject from his vampiric husband. And from his brother-in-law. And from his all-too surprisingly human mother-in-law. Quite a few things ran in the family. “Surely not.”

“Yes, really!” Newt moved up onto the sofa next to the older auror, leaning into him as he continued. “The bloke looked ready to cry when Gryff only licked it once, and then batted it away.” He sighed. “And it was only a one-page expense report. I swear, they are worse than children.”

Percy gently deposited Gryff on the floor, then pulled the lithe form of Newt onto his lap. “I know, dear.” He said, placing a kiss on Newts’ forehead. “Why do you think I asked you to marry me?”

“Because you love me.” Newt sighed happily, and leaned forward to snuggle into his husband – and to hide the smirk on his face. His plans were going as, well, planned. The entire department followed him like ducklings, his husband was enamored of him – and the president of MACUSA herself was thankful that he got her head auror to take vacation without complaint. Life was good.


End file.
